


Human, For a Day

by patroclux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, Light Angst, Possible Spoilers, hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to have to explain his name for what it really was. The truth was too embarrassing, too close to his heart and too personal. The change had been selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human, For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> note: if you haven't seen the force awakens yet, i would not recommend reading this fanfiction until you have. there are spoilers for the movie below - you have been warned!

“So… why Kylo?”

There were always questions he didn’t want to answer. Not here, not now, and especially not for him – the father he had abandoned, left behind in the midst of his bitter and broken past. A place where the old him had gone to die.

He didn’t want to have to explain his name for what it really was. The truth was too embarrassing, too close to his heart and too personal. The change had been selfish.

Steadying himself, trying to be bold, Kylo responded, “I couldn’t go by Ben. Not after – not after everything. People _couldn’t_ know that I was your son.”

Han nodded his understanding. He looked a little disappointed, but any hint of the anger Kylo had been expecting simply wasn’t there. A small smile broke his aged features. He studied his son’s face, if only briefly. “Well. You wouldn’t have gotten very far if you’d carried the Solo name around. My head’s wanted on a silver platter in about seven different systems.”

They shared a laugh; albeit a uncertain and uncomfortable one. “I think Kylo suits you better, anyways,” Han shrugged. “Ben was Leia’s idea.”

Sitting there in relaxed silence with his father, watching his friends and adopted family around him, Kylo Ren felt more at home than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I will forever be living in a world where Han is still alive, and he and Ben get along rather well. I just want them to be one big happy family. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short little drabble. Feel free to leave requests as well. :)


End file.
